A Black Night
by shadesofsilver12
Summary: "Me? A father? It's…its…. " Sirius couldn't find the words to describe his joy and wonderment...  The story of Pyxis Black ...  rated M - just to be safe
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_May 28__th__ 1978_

_Me! A father? It's…its…._ Sirius couldn't find the words to describe his joy and wonderment. He took the squirming child into his arms and looked down at her. He and his wife had decided to name her Pyxis. Pyxis Elizabeth Black.

"She's beautiful Dianna." He looked towards the wonderful witch he had fallen so madly in love with. She was tall and lean and maintained an athletic form. Her black tresses fell past her shoulders and curled into perfect loose ringlets. Dianna's eyes were most intriguing however - a piercing violet, shaded by long, thick lashes. They had met not-so-long ago but it was a dangerous time to start a family with Voldemort large at power. However, Sirius and Dianna took the risk, trading vows with only Lily and James Potter present. Soon after they became pregnant, much to their surprise, joy, and slight horror.

They hid the pregnancy as well as they could, protecting their future child from the evils that ran rampant in the Wizarding world. At first only Lily and James knew about this major event in the lives of the Black family.

This small family sat quietly in the room, Sirius and Dianna adoring their small child. Already there was a fine sprouting of dark hair, hinting that she would take after her parents in that aspect.

A knock at the door shook them out of their happy daze. Sirius handed his daughter back to his wife before moving to the entrance to see who had arrived. The Potter couple walked in, James holding Lily close to his side, excitement glowing in their cheeks.

"Congratulations!" the both chimed. Lily rushed to Dianna's side, James standing with Sirius, clapping his shoulder. For a long time, the four friends sat and swapped stories. Stories of their past times at school, news from the tormented world around them, and congratulations over the newborn child.

For the next year, Sirius and Dianna raised their daughter on the edge small town. Dianna stayed at home and Sirius worked extensively with the Order of the Pheonix. They led a normal life for a young family with the world turning topsy-turvy around them. After Pyxis' first birthday, Dianna took to visiting Molly Weasley during the day. She was currently dealing with twin boys that were Pyxis' age as well as three other boys – all around the age of trouble. Dianna and Sirius visited the Potters often and Remus dropped by monthly with treats for the youngest Black.

On one such visit with the Potter's, Dianna noticed Lily return to James' side, her face radiant. "We have news!" Lily finally squealed; her cheeks had grown rosier and rosier as time had passed together. James took her hand encouragingly while Sirius and Dianna looked on, waiting. "We are expecting a child!"

Shortly after Pyxis' second brithday, the two families welcomed the birth of young Harry Potter. Over the next few months they watched the two children grow, excited to see them grow up together and start Hogwarts. Then the day came when Peter Pettigrew betrayed James and Lily. As soon as the news reached the Black household, Sirius kissed his wife and daughter goodbye, leaping onto his flying motorcycle and rushed to Godric's Hollow.

It would be the last time he saw his ladies for a long time.


	2. Sorting

**1****st**** year**

_Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"McWolfe, Pyxis." Professor McGonagall called from the fore of the Great Hall. Several students had preceded the young witch, placing an old stitched hat upon their head to be sorted into one of the four houses of Hogwarts.

The young girl stepped forward; chin up, proud – though nerves were turning her stomach to mush. The talking hat settled over her eyes, blocking her view of the Hall. She closed her eyes in the darkness.

"Hmm." The hat spoke up, heard only by her. "Your name speaks false. You, young one, are a Black. By that name I would choose Slytherin for you, and I see your strength to uphold the House. However; I see much of your father in you, and your mother."

A slight pause, Pyxis held her breath. Only her mother had talked to her about her father.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Applause rang through the Hall as Pyxis removed the hat and moved to the long wooden table dressed in gold and maroon. She sat next to a lanky redhead and turned to face the remainder of the sorting.

Several first-years later, the redhead beside her perked up as McGonagall called one Weasley, Fred to be sorted. This first-year was also gangly with freckles and red hair. Pyxis looked back and forth between the boy at her side and the one now on the stage. _They must be brothers_, she thought.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The gangly youth puffed out his chest and sauntered his way to the table.

"Congrats Fred!" the older ginger stated, clasping the hand of the younger.

"Were you actually worried that your brother would be put in Slytherin, Percy?" Fred asked, turning back to the front of the hall, because yet another redhead had been called to the stool. George Weasley. Pyxis smiled, they were identical twins.

George was also sorted into Gryffindor and the remainder of the other students went through the process. An exquisite meal appeared before them and they all dug in. Pyxis found it quite easy to chat with the Weasleys, especially the twins. They were already causing trouble on the first night, and giving Percy a bit of grief. Still, in the back of her mind, young Pyxis Elizabeth Black was dealing with what the sorting hat had said to her. She had long known who her father was. She also knew he was imprisoned for an unforgivable crime which he did not commit. She harbored such hatred for a man named Peter Pettigrew, a man she had never met, a man who had betrayed the trust of his truest and dearest friends.

Fred Weasely watched the raven-haired girl out of the corner of his eye. She was participating in the conversations around her, but her eyes were distant and brooding. Fred's jaw dropped slightly, George followed his gaze.

"Blimey!" George started. "Look at her eyes! They're bloody purple!"

Fred punched his twin in the arm. "Nice tact you twit."

Pyxis just smiled at them. "I get them from my mother."

Fred couldn't help but see a flash of sadness fade into the depths of the violet pools.

After the desserts were cleared the students dispersed to their appropriate Houses. Another first year girl stepped up beside Pyxis. She was blonde and fair of skin, with ice blue eyes and petite frame.

"Hullo!" she greeted Pyxis in a sing-song voice. "My name is Valen Seville."

"Pyxis McWolfe."

"I'm so excited to start classes tomorrow!" Valen was practically skipping.

Valen continued to chat airily for the remaining walk up the stairs and down multiple corridors until they arrived at a portrait of a fat lady. Pyxis smiled, she already liked Valen's personality, and though she talked a lot she figured it was mostly nerves.

The prefect directed them to their separate dormitories. Six first-year Gryffindor girls darted up the staircase ahead of the boys and into the room. Four-posters lined one of the walls, each draped in maroon; their trunks were placed at the foot of each bed. Pyxis found her trunk at bed furthest from the entry doorway. She was very excited about having a wall on one side of her instead of another bed. Valen plopped down on the bed beside her.

"Looks like we are neighbors!" the pale girl chimed.

For the remainder of the evening the girls unpacked and made themselves comfortable in their new home, chatting and giggling about everything they could think of before finally drifting off into their dreams. However, Pyxis lay awake for a while longer. She thought back to the night when her mother, crying, had pulled her into her lap and told her of the evil that had cursed the wizarding world before she was born. Dianna had told her of the treachery of Peter Pettigrew and why she could not see her father. Pyxis was seven when she was finally told her true last name; for Dianna's family had promptly shunned her for being married to a supposed Deatheater and she had moved to a muggle community and changed her name to McWolfe. Pyxis had been rightly raised as a witch though; her mother had never hidden that from her.

"_My daughter," Dianna began, "you will be leaving for school in a few short years, and it is time you hear the truth of your family name." _

There had been no one for Dianna to turn to; Lily and James were both dead and Harry was in the muggle world, though he had been too young to known anything anyway. The Weasleys dropped connection and Remus was the only one she kept contact with; but he barely believed Sirius was innocent - for only Dianna and the Potters has known that Sirius had passed the role of Secret Keeper to Peter.

"_You must be strong. You must keep your true name to yourself because there will be people who will seek to harm you for the ill your father is wrongly blamed for. You are a Black, a noble and pure bloodline. But you must only be a Black on the inside. I pray that there will soon be a day when your father is proven innocent."_

Dianna had always kept pictures of the three of them around the house. Sirius and Dianna holding Pyxis' hands as she took her first steps; Sirius chasing her around the room on a small children's broom; Sirius and Dianna holding their young child, the Potters beside them with their newborn. She also kept several images of herself and Sirius, and some of Sirius from his times at Hogwarts. Pyxis had spent hours walking through the house admiring her father; a man she had never come to know. Her mother would always comment on how much she reminded her of Sirius, and that made Pyxis proud.


	3. Friends

The Gryffindor first years nervously sat down for their first class: Transfiguration with Hufflepuff. Pyxis and Valen found a desk and sat together, Fred and Greoge Weasley took up the table behind them. As McGonagall lectured on the basics of her subject the redheaded twins were constantly poking at the girls and pulling on their hair. For their next class, History of Magic with Ravenclaw, Valen and Pyxis made sure to find seats far away from the twins and their distractions; though this proved to be a false move as the annoyances of the twins would have at least kept the girls awake.

The first weeks of classes went smoothly. Pyxis and Valen became great friends, walking to and from classes and meals together and even pulling late nights in the common room studying. Together they earned a significant portion of house points, which were promptly taken away with every prank the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan pulled. Despite having their hard work balance with the boy's mischief, they enjoyed their company, sometimes even participating in their practical jokes.

On one such occasion, Filch caught them red-handed – grabbing the twins by the collar of their robes. Valen and Lee managed to dart around the corner before even being seen and as Pyxis ran to follow them, Filch called her name.

"Don't move McWolfe!" Filch called, freezing Pyxis in her steps, "It'll be detention for the three of you." Filch escorted them to his office, droning on about the old punishments. Peeves the poltergeist soon pulled a stunt, causing Filch to hobble away grumbling.

"Brilliant!" George stated, moving to scour Filch's office.

"Filch must have a cauldron load of items he has nicked over the years!" Fred went to help him.

"Right you are mate."

Pyxis stood by the desk, not wanting to get into any more trouble. She smiled as she watched the twins climb onto shelves, running their hands over every surface looking for a hiding place, as she had seen the labeled drawer right away. It was then she spotted an old piece of parchment lying on the corner of the desk, the writing worn very pale. She watched with an open mouth as the faded ink writing began to seep away even more completely.

Fred turned to see Pyxis staring at Filch's desk. "What are you gaping at McWolfe?" She pointed to the parchment.

"The ink - the ink just faded away." She told him, still surprised.

The boys jumped down from the bookshelves and strode over to look at the parchment. George tapped it with his wand. Ink began to pour across the surface, forming letters and words. The twins got very excited.

"We shouldn't take –" Pyxis started, but she stopped when quick footsteps sounded down the hallway. George quickly stuffed the unique paper into his robes and put his wand away.

Filch gave them detention for the next night and sent them back to their House dormitory. Once back in the common room, Fred and George pulled out their wands and the stolen paper and set to cracking the code.

"Thanks for detention boys." Pyxis said, turning to go up the stairs to her room.

"You new the risk dear Pyxis." George called after her, not looking up from their new project.

"And you know that you just wanted to spend some quality time with us." Fred continued.

"You knew how much fun it would be."

"If we hadn't gotten caught." Pyxis reminded them, but with a smile.

"Its just too bad you aren't as fast as Valen and Lee." Fred said mater-of-factly. He turned to George, "Remind me to never pick her to be on my Quidditch team."

It was a low blow; Pyxis loved flying and was an excellent chaser. "You'll eat those words Fred." She smiled and went upstairs.

George looked and Fred and raised his eyebrows. "I'd say you might want to watch your back dear brother." They laughed and turned back to the old parchment.

Flying lessons for Gryffindor occurred on following Wednesday with Ravenclaw. Madame Hooch called them all in a circle around her.

"Today we will be dividing into teams for a round of Quidditch. I believe there are enough of you to make four groups, for six-a-side teams." In the previous lesson she had gone over the rules of the game, equipment, the different players and their responsibilities. Today she would test their skills. She picked two students from each house and allowed them to pick teams. Fred was picked to be a captain. He stuck to his word and left Pyxis to be chosen for the other team. He was a little shocked as she winked at him on her way to stand beside Lee Jordan, the captain of the other Gryffindor team.

The Ravenclaw teams played first, Madame Hooch acting as referee. She only released one Bludger – an old battered one that sat placidly in its chains before she released it and flew slowly away when she did. It reminded Pyxis of a bedraggled old man getting out of his favorite armchair to set about a dreaded chore.

Next was Gryffindor. As soon as the Quaffel was tossed into the air, Pyxis dove for it. She claimed it and scored within seconds. She turned to meet Fred's glare with a smile that said I-told-you-so. George was cracking up.

The Quaffel back in action, the two Gryffindor teams battled it out again. Fred sent a Bludger in Pyxis' direction, hoping to put her off her game. She saw it coming and effortlessly rolled her broom to avoid the ball. Right side up she took off to help her teammate, Katie Bell, get the Quaffel to the goalposts. With a fancy loop to dodge the Keeper, Pyxis scored again. Pyxis and Katie scored several more times before Fred's Seeker caught the snitch, winning the game. Lee's team only lost by 10 points. Madame Hooch then put the two winning teams together to face off. The losing teams watched from the ground, rooting on their respective Houses. Gryffindor pulled another victory.

Later that evening in the Gryffindor common room, Fred plopped down on the arm of the chair that Pyxis was settled into.

"Great game Pyxis!" He ruffled her hair. "Now I know that you are great at Quidditch and just slow on your feet; I just won't invite you on any late night forays!"

Pyxis laughed and pushed him off the chair. "I didn't see you escape Filch the other night either."

From the floor Fred went on, "Then again, without you, George and I would never have found a certain piece of old parchment."

"Have you figured it out yet?" He had peaked her curiosity.

"Getting close!"

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! **

**Enjoy!**


	4. Diagon Alley

Double Potions with Slytherin was becoming like torture for Pyxis. The first day she had walked into the class, Professor Snape had eyed her over, taking in her black hair and violet eyes. He looked at a roll of parchment on his desk and then back at her.

"McWolfe?" Snape sneered.

"Yes Professor?" Pyxis had sat up in attention when he called her name, no one had warned her about Snape's dark attitude.

"Pyxis is your given name?"

"Yessir."

"McWolfe is your surname?"

She nodded.

"How curious." Snape turned, black cloak billowing around him, and began his lecture. He had practically ignored her ever since, no matter how many times her hand had reached into the air to answer a question.

Pyxis was worried about the response her name had received from Snape. Her mother had carefully explained every detail of the Black family history, and one old tradition for the family was to name the children after stars, constellations, or galaxies. Sirius Black may not have easily fit into his family for the most part – but he was still a Black. He named his daughter after a constellation - a group of stars forming a compass in the night sky.

During their History lessons, Pyxis tended to fade out or doze off. In one lesson, she found herself thinking back to her trips to Diagon Alley with her mother. She had been only a few times in her childhood, when her mother had run low on ink, parchment, or potion ingredients. Though Dianna had given Pyxis her old broom to learn to fly on when she was younger, Pyxis would always find herself sneaking away from her mother into Quality Quidditch Supplies to gaze longingly at the newer models.

Her last trip to Diagon Alley had been the most memorable; a list of supplies needed for her first year of Hogwarts folded in her back pocket. Her first stop was Madame Malkins for her robes. Next she picked up quills and parchment, a potion making kit, a cauldron and her books. By the time they made it to Olivander's Pyxis was buzzing with excitement. Dianna sat down by the window and allowed the wand-maker to work his magic so-to-speak. Pyxis was bouncing on her toes, her chin barely coming over the top of the counter that separated her from the shelves upon shelves of long, thin boxes.

"Holly, unicorn, nine and one half inches." The old man placed the first wand in the young girl's hand. Nothing happened. He returned to his shelves and back to the counter. "Maple, unicorn, twelve inches." Once again, nothing happened. A decent sized stack of boxes had built up on the counter before the old man disappeared into his shelves for a long few minutes.

Pyxis was growing a little worried wondering if the old wizard would return. _What if there is no wand for me!_ She thought nervously.

"Try this." The wand-maker placed a wand in her hand. "Willow, dragon heart-string, thirteen inches. Very swishy."

Pyxis grasped the wand, which suddenly became warm in her palm. To her great surprise, silver and purple sparks began to fly from the end of the willow. Pyxis jumped for joy!

She came back to the present with a jolt as the bells rang for the end of classes. Pyxis quickly reached into the pocket of her robes where she kept her wand. She ran her fingers over the small carving of the dragon that wrapped around the grip.

Halloween came and went and before everyone knew it, most were hopping back onto the Hogwarts Express for their Christmas vacation. The Weasley twins, Lee Jordan, Valen and Pyxis managed to secure themselves their own compartment. Fred and George disappeared sometime after lunch and returned shortly afterwards, looking very guilty indeed. Percy stormed in minutes later, the faint smell of a dung-bomb wafting in with him.

Arriving at Platform Nine and Three Quarters, the troupe of friends parted with hugs and promises to send owls. The promise was upheld and Dianna accompanied her daughter to the Owl Post a few days later. One large owl was burdened with two packages for the twins, and two others were given packages for Valen and Lee.

On Christmas morning, Pyxis woke her mother in excitement and rushed to open her presents. Valen had sent her a long letter and a model Pegasus that pranced across her palm and flew in small, low circles. Lee had sent another letter with some chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts and Fizzing Whizbees. The twin's present was comprised of muggle trick items, a knit scarf, and baked items; the last two being treats from Mrs. Weasley, whom she had heard was a wonderful cook and always sent knit items for Christmas.

Dianna watched at Pyxis opened her presents. She was happy that Pyxis had been reunited her toddler playmates at Hogwarts, but she would not tell her for fear of the dark shadow that rested on their true names. From Dianna, Pyxis received a book on Quidditch, a new Quaffle, a knit sweater ("It'll match the scarf your friends sent you!"), a handful of other small items, and a surprise trip to Diagon Alley for the following day.

Pyxis was very excited about their trip, waking early to get ready. She had even made breakfast before Dianna had roused. "This is delicious darling!" Dianna had exclaimed though a mouthful, reminding Pyxis very much of Fred and George.

Upon arrival to Diagon Alley, via the Leaky Cauldron, they set out to various different stores. Shortly after lunch, Dianna steered her daughter to the magical creatures store. "Pick yourself a pet."

Barely able to contain her excitement, Pyxis rushed into the store, agitating a few creatures that lined the shelves in various sized cages. There was a long internal battle between getting an owl or a cat. Then, another long decision on which cat she would prefer, deciding that between her mother's owl and the school owls she would be set for receiving mail. While contemplating between three fluffy felines, each purring and vying for attention, Pyxis was slightly surprised when she felt something crawling up her jeans, then her sweater and coming to a stop upon her shoulder. Reaching up, Pyxis pulled something small and furry down from its resting spot to have a look. She laughed when she saw the bright green eyes of a calico kitten. It mewed softly and instantly began to purr. She scruffed it ears, listening as its rumbles of affection increased significantly in volume. Curious, Pyxis set the kitten on the floor and turned away. Sharp nails instantly started pulling their way back up Pyxis' side and once again came to rest on her shoulder. This time she left the kitten where she was and turned to find her mother, who was looking for a box of owl nuts. Leaving the store, the tiny feline was still perched on Pyxis' shoulder.


	5. Of Cats and Maps

Gryffindor common room was positively buzzing the night everyone returned from winter break. Students were showing off their presents, or telling extravagant stories of their vacations to exotic locations. Pyxis was no different; the small calico kitten clinging to her shoulder drew much attention from her fellow first years. Pyxis decided to name the kitten Vega, as the young feline was now part of the Black family she needed an appropriate name. She hoped the name wouldn't draw much attention.

Surprisingly, Fred and George had isolated themselves in a corner and were not paying much mind to the commotion in the room. Noticing the strange behavior, Pyxis extracted herself from Vega's admirers and went to see what the twins were doing. She saw a flash of parchment as the boys spun around, George stuffing something in his pocket.

"Merlin's beard Pyxis." Fred started.

"Give it a rest Fred." George interrupted, "She helped us find it."

Pyxis moved closer and lowered her voice, "Have you figured out the parchment yet?"

George answered, "I think we are one or two words off,"

"But the charm is very tricky." Fred finished.

"Specific."

"Very."

"Just be careful." Pyxis smiled, "Need any help?"

"Not currently." Fred looked around the room.

George looked at Pyxis, her deep violet eyes glowing, "We will let you know if we have any success."

Pyxis smiled again, turning to join Valen.

"Hey! Why do you have a lint ball on your shoulder?" George called after her.

"She isn't lint you gnome. It's a cat."

"Oh! Sorry about that."

"Though it is easy to mistake for a puffskein!" Fred added.

The twins paused for a moment as if reminiscing.

"Poor Ronald will never forgive us." George laughed and without explanation they both turned away.

Normally at Hogwarts, the student's cats would roam freely, mostly sticking to the dorms, corridors and grounds. However, the staff and students were becoming used to the sight of the first year Gryffindor girl with jet-black hair with a small kitten perched on her shoulder or weaving about her legs. The calico kitten would attend every class, excepting Potions, in which the cat would sit patiently outside the classroom until the bells chimed. But as the kitten grew over the following weeks, it surpassed the normal cat size, and was no longer able to perch upon Pyxis' shoulder. As exams were approaching, Vega had reached the size of a Panther! The calico could look Professor Flitwick in the eye as he remarked on the Engorgement charm that he believed was the cause of the cat's abnormal size.

Pyxis, blushing, put down the theory. "Sir, you haven't taught us Engorgement charms."

The other cats had mixed feelings about their large cousin. Half of the Hogwarts feline population scurried away from Vega; the other half would often follow her around until Vega became annoyed with the attention – turning on her followers with a low growl.

At first, Pyxis had been skeptical of her cat's size, but now she was beginning to enjoy it. She had always felt a kinship with the canine species, and Vega's mannerisms and size were close to that of a dog, a species that was not allowed for Hogwarts' students to keep as pets. On the rare occasions that Vega deserted Pyxis, she could often be seen playing with Fang, the Gamekeeper's boarhound. On these same rare occasions, a few students would say they saw the cat heading for the dungeons; but no one knew specifically where or why. At one point Pyxis tried to follow her feline friend, but Vega had sensed her presence and had returned to her owner's side, purring loudly and leading the way back to Gryffindor tower. Pyxis gave up after that, as Vega was extremely loyal to her and she felt no reason to worry about the activities of her calico cat.

Three days before exams, Fred and George ambushed Pyxis in the hallway, mischievous grins splitting their faces.

"We cracked it!" Fred whispered in excitement.

"Its bloody brilliant!" said George.

"Watch this!" they said together. Pulling out the old parchment, Fred reached for his wand while George made sure the coast was clear.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Ink poured across the paper, forming sharp angles and strange patterns. Suddenly, Pyxis realized that the ink had formed a map of the school. Dots appeared everywhere; labeled with the names of teachers and students. A cold chill swept over Pyxis. There on the fifth floor hallway, huddled together, were three dots. Each was labeled: one for George, one for Fred, and one for Pyxis.

Pyxis had frozen; she was staring at her true name on a bewitched piece of parchment. Her true name, which no one was supposed to know, was written plain as day. The twins were exclaiming over the brilliance of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, describing the parchment and how it worked and that it showed all the secret passages in and out of the school when they too saw the three dots on the fifth floor hallway. They looked up quickly, meeting the violet eyes of Pyxis Black.

"It must be faulty." Exclaimed Fred, watching Pyxis back away, Vega looking at her master with concern.

George, for once, was silent.

Fred muttered over the parchment for a few seconds before George stopped gaping. He pulled out his wand and tapped the paper, "Mischief managed." The map disappeared.

Pyxis was now several feet away; her violet eyes burning with worry and fear. She was about to turn and run when George spoke up.

"Mum told us that we used to be playmates with the daughter of Sirius Black."

"And that she had violet eyes." Fred went on.

"Like her mother." George finished.

Pyxis stood frozen in the hallway, gulping air, her hand resting on the back of her giant cat.

The twins stared at her in silence, when finally a tear made an escape and slid slowly down their friend's cheek.

With a sigh Pyxis slid to the floor and began her story. The twins sat beside her and listened avidly. She began by telling them about how Dianna's family had rejected her and her toddler. How they had moved to a muggle community, changed their surname for safety, and only made necessary trips to Diagon Alley. She told them that she had not seen her father since he had been sentenced to Azkaban without trial, for she was too young to face the dementors when her mother went to visit. She told the twins that Sirius Black was innocent. She didn't tell them about Peter Pettigrew, nor did she tell them that the map had been constructed by her father and his friends (she had recognized the nicknames too).

The three friends sat in the empty hallway for a long hour; Pyxis telling her story to the twins.

"We won't snitch on you." George promised.

"Never!" Fred agreed.

Pyxis smiled, happy that someone finally knew the truth. She wasn't alone anymore. Best of all, she knew that she could trust the twins to keep her secret. From that point on, a new sort of friendship was formed between the three of them.

Exams came and went and before they knew it, everyone was boarding the rumbling, scarlet, Hogwarts Express. The students were promising to send owls and visit over the holiday as they stepped onto Platform nine and three quarters, parting ways to join their parents who waited with open arms.


End file.
